


Kiss

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feel-good, Free Verse, Girls Kissing, POV Second Person, Past Heartbreak, Poetry, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've realized something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"I've realized something.

I've been incredibly selfish-  
I've never been the kind of  
girl who liked taking risks.

Falling in love with you scared  
me, and then letting go terrified  
me beyond belief. All throughout  
junior year I was scared that I  
wasn't good enough, that you  
would go to New York and forget  
about me and choose some girl  
over me.

I was so scared, in fact, that I  
terrified myself so badly by  
what I saw was inevitable that  
I forced myself into believing  
that it would actually be _better_  
if you fell in love with someone  
else.

I let you go, and it was the  
hardest moment of my life."

(take a deep breath and take her  
hand in yours, entwining your  
fingers together like always, and  
find the strength to continue)

"But I'm _finally_ realizing that it  
was never my job to decide  
that for you. You cared enough  
to answer my call and listen  
to my delirious ramblings,  
to drive all the way out to save  
me, and then to take care of me  
over the past few days.

I still don't know how I deserve  
anyone's love, much less yours,  
but I'm willing to try and work  
to find out."

(look up at her and give her  
a small but sincere smile)

"I'm still a little scared of you,  
of what you mean, but in truth  
I'm scared of everything.  
So I may be scared of loving you,  
but I don't care anymore.

I don't care because courage  
doesn't mean being fearless-  
it means having the strength  
to push past fear and do  
what's right. And you, Emma,  
you give me that strength."

(shift your hand off of hers  
and to her cheek, hand shaking  
only slightly, cradling her face  
just as you did the first time  
you kissed. For a moment you  
stare into her shifting eyes  
before leaning in and gently,  
lovingly, capturing her lips  
with your own)


End file.
